Ira
Known Information Both not enough and too much are known of Ira. First and foremost, he cant even say if "Ira" is a born name, given name, found name, earned name, or a name with any sort of meaning or origin. Originally of the Oni'ven tribe, with the desire to research Paradox and the Fae within, confident he could figure out how to find them. Though a few hundred years old at the time, born in the late teen hundreds of Eur, another hundred or more years was spent trying to make his way into Paradox. The first few years were attempts purely out of research, though he left his home fleeing for some reason. His only remaining memory of this incident is that his son was with him until suddenly he wasn't. Then the trauma of losing him, having a strong suspicion where he may ended up after getting lost, and the constant failure at trying to get to Paradox slowly drove him increasingly more insane with trying to find a way. After decades or more spent insane in the woods he somehow ended up there, though with no recollection of how. Outside of the mundane, relative to Paradox anyway, his only bits of memory are that he knew people within, and the passing of some amount of time. At some point Ira found his son, though he had started over and Ira was no longer who he had once been. Whether or not it was once my name or one he had adopted inside, he went by the surname redacted. I've no clue how much time passed while in there, but long enough that the individuals coming in from outside of paradox occasionally brought news of great change. Civilizations he'd never known to exist had risen and groups that had been strong when he'd originally gone in research had fallen. He has no explicit memory of leaving Paradox, why or where he exited, but it may be inexorably tied to his death. The realization of the change to the world around him and my comparatively underaged body shattering an already fractured mind and driving him to do something regrettable. Status Allies * Bears Enemies * Bears Obituaries * Rumors * He wrote about what he was doing in Paradox and what he discovered in a number of journals that were intentionally left lying around. Having lived for awhile and knowing, eventually, he'd forget where he left the journals, some may have made it back for someone to get to the Effendal. * Rumor has it Ira considers it a wasted morning if he doesn’t send at least one species into extinction before breakfast. * Rumor has it Ira has the right to bear arms. Quotes * Character Inspirations * Floki - Vikings * Arlen Bales/The Warded Man - The Demon Cycle Series * just a box full of adderall Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.